Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series: Hidden Memories of Chaiva
Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series: Hidden Memories of Chaiva is a special of The Mrovian series that addresses the events from Chaiva's perspective between ''Chapter 2: The Mrovians'' and ''Chapter 5: Destiny Before Pursuit'' of the Nitro saga. It is written almost entirely by KidVegeta based on Hyper Zergling's plot-detail notes. Characters *Chaiva *Nitro *Fassfu *Kirka *Srief *Kaesh *Sowrspot *Baquilia *Salman Behr *Tanghor *Tarofky *Ozeli *Jelsun *Hikain *Hwaninbum *Pukcoläsic *Nroop *Orsicon *Etreggy *Yuki Story Chapter 1: Unfortunate Divergence Chaiva: This is a miserable place. Figures… I wonder where Cuber is. Without a scouter, I’ll have to find him the old-fashioned way. Baquilia: Easy now, girl. Easy. We’re just here to help. You don’t want to end up Salmy over there, do ya? Now, are you coming with us, or not? Chaiva: Where? Who are you? Salman Behr: We’re your only ticket off this dump, you little shit. The ticket ain’t free, neither. So you better come with us. Chaiva: Never! Chaiva: They aren’t wearing scouters, either… but they hit hard. I don’t know if I can beat both of them. Chaiva: What the… get off of me! Tanghor: That thing I just put around your neck… that’s a power regulator. It prevents you from powering up… So you see, little girl, you’re helpless now. If I were to let go of you… you’d fall all the way to the ground. So then, what’ll it be? Do you want to come with us, or do you want to die? Chaiva: I’ll kill you! Tanghor: I like your spirit! You’ve got the heart of a warrior in you. But, that may be cheating on my part… for you see, I can sense your energy, and I sensed how strong you got earlier, trying to get away from Salmy and Baquilio. You didn’t even power up all the way. She’ll fetch a good price in the fighting pits, eh boys? Heheheh, alright then. Sowrspot: Eighty? Why, I could find a girl like this three stalls down for a quarter of that price! Tanghor: Don’t think so, lady. Bots say she’s a Saiyan. You know about Saiyans? Sowrspot: My word, you are rude. Of course I know about the Saiyans. Do you take me for some backwater harlot? Frieza destroyed their homeworld. Last I’ve heard, he has a couple working for him… but they’re all that’s left. Tanghor: If you want the DNA tests, I’ve got them right here. It’s authentic. You can trust me. Sowrspot: I… see. Yes, these are authentic. But, she doesn’t have a tail. Tanghor: Must’ve lost it running away. I’ve heard they grow back. Just expose her to the moon. Take her out tonight, even. It’ll grow back. If it doesn’t, you can return her and get your money back. Otherwise, I’ve got other buyers lined up… Sowrspot: No, no, no… that’s quite alright. I think I’ll take her. Your name is Tanghor, is it not? Tanghor: That’s right. Sowrspot: I remember you - you used to fight. What happened? Got tired of it all? Tanghor: I still fight every now and then. You’ll see me out there at the start of next season. But I don’t do it too much anymore. Sowrspot: Oh, why’s that? Tanghor: I’m too good at what I do now. If I were gone, you wouldn’t have all this lovely stock to choose from… Sowrspot: Ah, very good. If she proves to be a capable warrior, I shall return. Until then, good day, sir. Chaiva: N-no… stop! Sowrspot: Now, now, my dear monkey, you can’t do that. Chaiva: I’m not… going with you…! Sowrspot: Oh, you are. I could have someone carry you, or you could come yourself. It’s happening either way. The more defiant you are, the more pain there will be. There doesn’t have to be any pain. It’s time to get up. We cannot be late. Chaiva: Where… where are you taking me? Sowrspot: Why, to the other side of the planet. This teleporter will get us there in a flash. Come now, my sweet little monkey. We must be going. Chaiva: But… what’s on the other side of the planet…? Sowrspot: There are the training grounds… and many of the arenas. But one thing at a time. Sowrspot: Don’t disappoint me out there. If you want to survive for a long time and make me lots of money, you have to be a Saiyan - you have show us all what your species is really capable of. Or else, you’ll die, and that would be quite a shame. Chapter 2: Gladiator Hikain: This is Chaiva. She’s #17 now. Hasn’t fought yet. Jelsun: And what is she? Just a girl! Won’t last long in League Two, I’d wager! Hikain: We’ll see. Tarofky, step up! It’s time for the placement trials! Hikain: Winner! Now you are #16. You’ll be able to use your full power now. Chaiva: My full power? Hikain: Your power regulator has been turned off. But so are ours. Behave yourself. #15, step up! The placement trials will continue until one of you defeats this monkey! Jelsun: Monkey? What… is she a Saiyan? Gladiator 2: Impossible, the Saiyans are all dead! Hikain: You’ll be fighting her soon enough, if the slavers are to be believed. Gladiator 3: How strong is she?! Gladiator 4: Can’t be too much. She’s just a kid. Hikain: We’ll find that out for ourselves soon enough. Chaiva: Alright… fine, I give u- Jelsun: That’s not how this works, kid. Hikain: Well, #7, you’ve proved to be a killjoy. Jelsun: No way that kid’s better than me. Hikain: She’ll be put in League Two - same place you’re in, isn’t that right? Maybe you two will meet up again… Jelsun: Bah, it’s a pity we can’t kill outside of the Premier League. She wouldn’t last one day out there if they could, I tell ya! Chapter 3: Rising Star Sowrspot: You had me worried there - leaving it until the last round. But you’ve finally done it, my Saiyan. Congratulations! Chaiva: Will I fight in the Premier League now? Sowrspot: Why, of course, my dear. Being the winner of this season’s Mukhtari Championship qualifies you for the Premier League. You know what that means, don’t you? Look at me, girl. Chaiva: I might have to fight Hikain in a battle to the death. Sowrspot: N-no… not exactly what I was thinking, girl, but I suppose you are right. Chaiva: So he will be in next season’s Premier League? Sowrspot: Naturally. He won this season’s Premier League, so he’ll have to defend his title. That is, unless a buyer steps in first. But don’t look so glum, dear. His - and yours, now - is the fate of all elite gladiators. The Prem is elegant that way: fighters win, or they die. There is no middle ground. 1024 fighters go in, and ten rounds later, only one of them remains. Do try to make me good money, dear. Try to reach the third round for me. Hikain: Not bad, #2, but if you’re going to compete in the Prem, you’re going to have to be faster than that. Let’s go again. Chaiva: Are you just testing me in case we meet in the next season? Hikain: Not since we’re owned by the same wrinkly old Faerin. No, we can’t meet until the final. Chaiva: So we could meet then… Hikain: You have no chance of getting out of the first round with footwork like that. Now that’s enough stalling. We only have two weeks until the new Prem starts. Let’s go again! Hikain: Chaiva, what are you doing? They could kill us if they found us in here together. Chaiva: We’re going to die soon, anyways. Let’s have a little fun before we do, alright? Hikain: I guess ironic isn’t exactly the right word for this, is it? Chaiva: Fight with honor, Hikain. Don’t go easy on me. Hikain: Heh, no problems there. It’s you I gotta worry about! Don’t throw the fight! I’ll know if you do! They’ll kill us both if- Chaiva: Goodbye. Chapter 4: Champion of the Arena Sowrspot: Oh, marvelous, Chaiva! You’ve done so well for me tonight! I’ve made a fortune, oh it’s, hic, wonderful! I’ll be celebrating all night. And look at this, even more good news! It appears we may have a buyer… a non-Galactrix-affiliated one, at that. Chaiva: Y-you…! It’s you! Nitro: Ah, it appears you’ve heard of Emperor Nitro after all. See, Kirka, all across the universe they know my name… even in lawless cesspits such as this. Kirka: Sire, considering this gladiator is a Saiyan who - if her bio is to be believed - grew up in your brother’s region, I think it’s perfectly normal that she might know who you are. Chaiva: You bastard! You’re the one who ki- Sowrspot: That’s quite enough out of you! I do apologize, my good… emperor. Pit fighters should never backtalk their masters! Please forgive me for my beast’s rudeness. She’s only a monkey. They are prone to being feisty. Nitro: So I’ve heard. Sowrspot: You can keep her collar if you wish… it may help control her. Nitro: I won’t need it. She’ll learn proper manners soon enough. Sowrspot: You know, I heard the Saiyan homeworld was destroyed not long ago… there aren’t many of these left out there. You walk out now… not sure you’ll ever find a quality Saiyan like her ever again. She could be the last one of them monkeys to ever win a Prem. Kirka: You want to sell her now because you’ll get maximum profits. If you have to enter her in another season of this league, she could die at any time, and all that valuable potential will be gone in a flash. Nitro: Shut up, Kirka. Sowrspot: Let me tell you what… you look like a handsome Arcosian, has anyone ever told you that? What can I do- Nitro: You’re pushing your luck, Faerin. Sowrspot: Alright, alright! How’s three million sound? Nitro: Three million?! Are you out of your mind, you old space bat? Sowrspot: She’s a Prem League Champion with an impeccable record! And she’s a member of an endangered species! She’s a valuable warrior. I certainly can’t let her go for less than that. No, no, no. That won’t do. Nitro: I could buy a tropical planet paradise for that price. Outrageous. You’re insulting my intelligence. Kirka: K-king Nitro… Nitro: Shut up, Kirka! Another word out of you, and I’ll leave you as a burn mark on the floor. Sowrspot: Hmph. You won’t even dare to counter-offer? What kind of a negotiator are you? You call yourself an emperor? Nitro: I was going to offer five hundred thousand… but now… Nitro: It looks like they’ll be coming for us. We better get moving. I am Emperor Nitro, and I am your new master, monkey. You will obey me, or you will end up like them. Chaiva: He doesn’t recognize me… Nitro: Swear loyalty to me this instant, or die. Chaiva: I, um, swear to serve you, my emperor, without question, um, loyally, for the remainder of my days. Nitro: Good. For a monkey, you’re not that stupid. You’ll be of use to me in the wars to come, I suspect. Nitro: … I need it done soon, before she has a chance to die on me. Tell me, Nroop, is such a thing possible? Nroop: It’s never been done before, emperor, as far as I can tell. I can’t guarantee success. I-I-I will try my best - do whatever I can! Nitro: You’ll do more than that. Should you fail in your task… well, you’re a genius, I’ve been told. You’re smart enough to know what’ll happen should you fail. Nroop: As you command, my king. I will complete my task. Nitro: Take the blood samples only after she returns from her combat assignments. I would prefer if she were unconscious when you do it, but that may not be possible. Nroop: Here’s to hoping she gets beat to a pulp on her next mission! Nitro: You are not to tell anyone. No one can find out about this. Nroop: They won’t, my king. Nitro: She is by all accounts the last female Saiyan in existence. Nroop,l make sure she is treated with the best of care. It is ironic, I suppose, that it was my own brother who tried to exterminate them. But they are warriors - known throughout the universe for their strength and stubbornness. They have a certain ferality to them that my own species does not possess. This will be done. Do you understand me? Nroop: Yes sir, of course sir. Nitro: She is not to know about any of this - she can never know. I will require her loyalty and strength if I am to succeed in invading the Mrovian Empire. You will not jeopardize that for me, scientist. Chapter 5: The Jealous Partner Kaesh: Looks like you weren’t needed this time. Chaiva: You should have left some of them for me! Kaesh: There’s always the next outpost. But don’t worry yet, monkey… this system’s star is yellow. But I’m not complaining. I take it as a challenge - like wearing weighted clothing. But it’s only fair when I’m paired up with you to give you this sense of hope. Savor it for now, monkey. Chaiva: Looks like you left some stragglers! Hah! Don’t worry, I’ll clean up your mess. Chaiva: What was that for? Nroop: This is standard procedure for all of King Nitro’s elites… just to make sure you haven’t picked up any alien viruses that could harm you or the others. Chaiva: Oh, alright. Nroop: Do you feel that? Chaiva: What? Is something wrong with my tail? Nroop: No, not at all. It’s just curious… I was under the impression that a Saiyan’s tail is extremely sensitive… that it hurts quite a bit to be squeezed. Chaiva: Sensitive spots are weak spots. I toughened up my tail years ago. Nroop: A wise move. In any case, you are perfectly healthy. You are free to resume your duties, Chaiva. Chaiva: As you command, my lord. Nroop: I’m not a- N-nothing. Forget it. You may go. Jolean Pirate #1: Gotcha. Kaesh: Get off of me! Jolean Pirate #2: Careful now. Another move like that, and maybe I dig this right into your flesh. How’s that sound? Don’t do that again. I’ll kill you. I will. Don’t think I will? Kaesh: Alright… what do you want? Orsicon: Well… Etreggy over there wants you. I, personally, would rather have your monkey companion. So bring her over here and no one gets hurt. Kaesh: No one? Do you think I would ever mate with that… pissant of a pirate? No chance. Orsicon: We weren’t asking. It’s either this, or death. And, personally, I’m not much of a necrophiliac. Etreggy, though… Chaiva: Hey! What are you bastards doing? Orsicon: What the hell?! Ya spooked me! Chaiva: Let her go. Orsicon: Hey, hey, hey, whoa. Easy there. One more move, and I’ll slice your friend’s throat. We don’t want that now, do we? Come over here… surrender, and no one has to die. Chaiva: No, I think you’re going to die. Orsicon: So, that’s how you want to play? Etreggy… get her! Remember, monkey: if you resist, I’ll cut your friend’s throat. Chaiva: That didn’t take too long. Kaesh: Y-you… you bitch! You’re just a show-off. You’re just trying to please General Fassfu, aren’t you? I know you want him! Admit it! Admit it already! Chaiva: I don’t know what you’re talking about… Kaesh: You’re just trying to humiliate me in front of him! I won’t stand for that! Fassfu: Excellent work, you two. Those pirates have been wanted dead or alive for nearly half a decade. You’ve done quite well today. Kaesh: Thank you, General! I live to serve King Nitro! Fassfu: Oh… yes, yes, well done. Good job. Co-come on, you two. There are other pirates to hunt down. We serve King Nitro, do we not? Chaiva: Aye, my lord. Fassfu: Then let’s go; we aren’t paying you by the hour, after all. Chapter 6: The Doctor's Revelations Kirka: … and, dare I say, my king, your own father is not someone you want to slight… Nitro: I’ll do as he commands, for now. But if he thinks I’ll bow down to Cooler or Frieza, once he’s gone, he’s gotten even drunker than usual. I’ll send them into the afterlife to join him before I- Nroop: My king! Nitro: What is it, Nroop? Nroop: Well, I, uh… Nitro: Speak! Nroop: It’s done, my king. Nitro: Oh… that project? Nroop: Yes, my king. Nitro: Take me. Now. Nroop: At once, my lord. This way. Nitro: Keep this warm for me, will you? Kirka: Y-yes, milord… Kaesh: Vermin. This is an imperial outpost! They have some nerve. Chaiva: They grow bolder by the day. Kaesh: Don’t mock me, monkey. The growing population of space pirates is a real issue - one the General takes as seriously as I do… It’s not like I’m surprised at your lack of awareness, though. Chaiva: What are you trying to say? Kaesh: Don’t play dumb. You know exactly what I mean. You’re not loyal to Emperor Nitro! Chaiva: You really think that? How exactly will you prove it to anyone? Kaesh: Shut up. How dare you question my loyalty? The General knows that I am his servant! Chaiva: He also knows you’re weaker than me. Kaesh: Arrogant bitch… Fassfu: That’s enough out of you two. I will not ha- Kaesh: She started it! Fassfu: You’re one of the emperor’s elites. You will not shame your rank again. I don’t want to be forced to find her a new partner. Kaesh: Please forgive me, Lord Fassfu. I was wrong to bri- Fassfu: That’s enough of your palaver; there are more pirates to kill. Chaiva: No blood tests anymore? Nroop: Blood tests? Chaiva: I’ve just noticed that you haven’t been giving me those blood tests anymore. Nroop: Ah yes… those tests. Indeed, we haven’t done any of those for a few months now. Chaiva: You have ears, don’t you? That is what I said. Nroop: Ah, yes, well… recently, um, the systems have been upgraded, you see. A great convenience, in my opinion, that we can get all your readings in the rejuvenation tank now! Chaiva: Huh… it’s that simple now? Nroop: As I said, Chaiva, we don’t need to be doing that anymore. Not since the machines were upgraded. Now, if you would please come with me, I would like to check over your body one last time. As you haven’t taken enough damage to require a rejuvenation tank, I’ll just do a quick look-over myself… Chaiva: What are you doing…? You’ve never- Nroop: Just checking for broken bones, torn muscles… you know, the usual. Chaiva: Isn’t there a machine for that? Nroop: It’s, well, it’s broken…! Yeah, that’s it. Chaiva: Uh-huh. Fine, then; get on with it. I don’t have all day. General Fassfu wants us to leave before sundown. Nroop: What is it…? Are you okay? Chaiva: I-I’m sorry, I got distracted. What did you say? Nroop: I mean… are you okay with this? Do you know what’s happening? Chaiva: I’m not as stupid as the bitch. Nroop: What’s… the matter…? Chaiva: Nothing, it’s just I was thinking about th- Nroop: You shouldn’t… call her a bitch… She’s your teammate… Chaiva: Doesn’t make her less of a bitch. Nroop: They’re all cunts… the general, the emperor, even that worm, Kirka… every one of them… but if you go around saying that… Chaiva: I know. I shouldn’t be thinking about such things now… Nroop: Heh. Don’t like it? Maybe you don’t even know what this is… Chaiva: Please. Nroop: You have nothing to worry about… you’re the lucky one, not her… Chaiva: This is what you call luck? She’s in love with him. I don’t see why. The General’s not as clever as he thinks. I’ve killed dozens of pit fighters who were more of a threat than him. Nroop: So then what do you care…? Chaiva: She thinks I do. Nroop: Then tell her the truth. The whole truth. Chaiva: I’m stronger than her anyways, but it’d be better for her to feel conflicted. She’s weaker that way. Nroop: You won’t have to worry about her… nor the general… the ones you should really fear… those are the rest of Nitro’s family… his father, Cold… his brothers, Cooler and Frieza… and even Frieza’s son, Kuriza… not to mention the uncles, Arcterial and Icer… they are the real threats out there, baby… You don’t have anything to fear with your team… they’re just trying to survive… under the royal family’s tyranny… just like you… just like me… Chaiva: I won’t get in trouble for this, will I? Nroop: Of course not… I’m King Nitro’s head doctor… I can do what I want…! I can take whomever I want…! Fassfu: Where have you been? I’ve been calling your scouter for fifteen minutes! Chaiva: I was getting treatment from the doctor. I only just got out, sir. Fassfu: Is that so, soldier? Chaiva: You can ask the doctor himself if you wish. Fassfu: That won’t be necessary. We have an hour until take-off. Chaiva: Yes, sir. Fassfu: And so I intend to use that hour as best I can before it disappears. Come with me, and turn your scouter off. I don’t want any distractions. Chaiva: Yes, sir… Chapter 7: Biding Time Kaesh: Bastard! Sobren: What? Afraid of a little blood? Come here, sweetie! I’ll make ya feel all better! Sobren: You bitch! You cut off my arm! My bloody arm! My good arm! I use that arm t- Kaesh: You’re nothing. Chaiva: Looks like you’ve been slacking with your training. Kaesh: Shut up. Don’t lecture me, monkey. Chaiva: I’m sure the General would be very interested to hear about this… Kaesh: Hey! I’ll have you know that the last system’s star was yellow! Chaiva: What does that matter? Kaesh: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I’m sure the General already told you, but you forgot. I knew it. Stupid bitch. Chaiva: What did you call me?! Kaesh: Stupid bitch. That’s all you are. The General’s already explained it… he’s an Arce-Albummian too. Or is that news to you too? Chaiva: So? What does that have to do with anything? Kaesh: So… I need a hotter star than that to fully power me up. Chaiva: That’s a shame. You should have gone and found a hotter one before coming here. That’s not my problem. Kaesh: The General gave us direct orders to come here immediately! Chaiva: Well, there are more pirates down that way… Are you coming? Kaesh: Let’s just blow the planet away and get this over with. Chaiva: This is one of Emperor Nitro’s outposts… Kaesh: We’ll say one of them did it. Chaiva: No. Kaesh: I don’t take orders from you. Chaiva: Do it, and I’ll leave you here with them. Kaesh: You’re weaker than me. Chaiva: Want to find out? Kaesh: Hmph… go on, then… Chaiva: I’m telling General Fassfu about this. Kaesh: You would, you space rat. Chaiva: And to think… he told me he really liked you. I wonder what he’ll think now. Fassfu: And? Chaiva: There are fewer pirates today than yesterday, sir. Fassfu: Good. And how did the two of you fare without me? Chaiva: We missed you terribly. Fassfu: That’s cruel, Chaiva. If you’re going to lie, you shouldn’t- Fassfu: I trust everything went according to plan. Kaesh: Yes, General! We have rid Planet Nitro 133 of those pirates, like you commanded. Fassfu: Good. In that case, follow me. I have a rare treat for you both. Kaesh: Yes sir! Chaiva: So you did make it… I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into… Fassfu: It’s not every day, is it, that you get to see our emperor showing off his power?! Take note, Chaiva… this is what a real warrior can do. Kaesh: Kill the monkey! Chaiva: What was that? Fassfu: Damn Mrovians. Blowing up their own planet so we couldn’t get it. They’ll be in for a surprise. That won’t do anything to our emperor. Kaesh: Sore losers! They’ve only gotten a taste of what’s to come. Soon we’ll overrun Mrov itself. Chaiva: He’s not strong enough to face Nitro again… and if he’s with these Mrovians, it won’t be long before they find him… I have to put a stop to this myself. When will Emperor Nitro be returning, sir? Fassfu: He’ll be back in a few days. Sit tight. We’ll be joining him in this campaign soon enough. Chaiva: That’s the little space weasel who’s always tagging along with Nitro… he should know where the bastard is. Chaiva: That must be Nitro… Chaiva: I’ll only have one chance. I can’t let it go to waste. Kirka: What’s with the draft? Don’t tell me the AC’s acting wonky again. Damn it all! Oh, Captain Tayon’s going to be hearing from me again! Chaiva: You aren’t Nitro. Unknown Alien: Oh, so you can tell the difference between Father and I. What gave it away? Was it the hair? Chaiva: Sorry, I thought you were someone else. Unknown Alien: Wait; stop. Are you telling me you don’t know who I am? Chaiva: I’ve never met you before, my lady. You must be the emperor’s daughter. Unknown Alien: My name is Yuki. I’m your daughter. Chaiva: What the hell are you talking about? Yuki: Father made me, yet half of the DNA he used was from a Saiyan. Never told me who, but it’s obvious. There aren’t very many Saiyans left, are there, mother? And Father keeps only one. Chaiva: I never slept with him! Yuki: I doubt my father and you could have bred in the normal way. Don’t even make me think about that! Gah! All he would need is some of your DNA, and then Nroop and the others could work out the rest. Chaiva: I see. Yuki: So why did you come here, mother? Chaiva: Mother…? I was coming down to see the emperor, now that he has returned, I am going with him on his campaign against the Mrovians. Yuki: Good luck out there. Pity I won’t be able to come along. Chaiva: You’re a warrior? Yuki: Stronger than you, if Nroop is to be believed. Perhaps when you return, we can spar. Chaiva: You really are a Saiyan, aren’t you? Yuki: Father is down there, third door on the right. He’s having a meeting with some of his officers. Chaiva: Right. Yuki: Feel free to stop by any time. Just don’t let anyone see you. Father doesn’t want word of me getting around yet. Yuki: And don’t worry - I won’t let him kill you, mother. Chaiva: What?! Yuki: I know he treats you like any other soldier around here, but I’m the princess of his empire. You have nothing to fear. Chaiva: She couldn’t be my daughter, could she? Nitro doesn’t have hair… Frieza didn’t either. I guess anything is possible. But she would never go against her father, would she? I have to find a way to save Cuber and her both… Trivia *As the only portion of The Mrovian Series that is mostly written by KidVegeta, this story features no musical cues. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon Category:Canon Respecting